


Undisciplined

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Predicament Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Undisciplined

"Who's the architect now," Sombra purrs, trailing her claws down the curve of Satya's shoulder blade just to watch how she'll squirm, already trembling with the effort of trying to remain still - to keep herself suspended above the vibrating hard light construction she wants so badly to fuck herself on.

"I should publish this in one of your fancy journals," Sombra continues, circling her, watching the frantic curl of Satya's toes, fingers flexing against the strings of hard light holding her in place. She moans softly, not quite silenced by the gag in her mouth, a fresh, darker shade of red blooming across her cheeks. "Put this up on the internet for everyone to see; show the world how depraved their heard light genius really is," Sombra makes a sweeping gesture to mimic the headlines, a holographic crowd flickering to life at her fingertips.

Satya makes another muffled sound as a string of saliva drips from the gag in her mouth, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I know," Sombra teases, bending to pinch at and twist her nipples, smearing the wetness into her skin just to rub it in further, "not so haughty now, are you? And to think this has you dripping all over my floor," she glances down just to draw it out, make sure Satya knows she can't hide how desperately turned on she is, her inner thighs nearly as wet as her front and her pussy deliciously swollen, " _disgraceful_."

She makes the mistake of arching into Sombra's touch and her eyes go wide with the sudden jolt of vibration, the end of the toy sliding against her cunt with no resistance - Sombra watches, rapt, as Satya shudders, still trying to fight back the instinct, her hips gravitating towards the device against her own will.

It is fascinating to watch her composure fracture, tears joining the mess of drool on her face, her hair clinging to her chest and cheeks red with shame. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" Sombra goads, pausing for just a moment to listen to her quiet whimpering turn frantic. "How undisciplined."

She's going to come even before her thighs give out and force Satya to sit herself on the hard light structure; Sombra can see how the muscles in her abdomen clench, the deep, heaving breaths she's fighting to suck in through her nose. She makes a sound at the back of her throat feigning disapproval. "You're a mess."

Satya bucks in place, caught up in the bondage she'd so thoughtfully supplied. She won't make eye contact, trying to turn her head to avoid Sombra's gaze, fidgeting as restlessly as the hard light prison will allow.

That won't do at all.

Sombra crouches beside her and flicks a wet strand of hair back from Satya's throat. She laughs this time. "Oh, Satya," Sombra lifts her spit-slick chin with a single finger, forcing her to look up, "are you _ashamed_?"


End file.
